No Peace
by Kevan Starks
Summary: Max has a hard time dealing with people who think they are better than everyone else. Going to a normal school and having a  somewhat  normal family does not help her situation any. Can she keep her and Iggy's secret? or will everything crash and burn
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. I only own my OC Ava.**

Chapter One

I jump to my locker slamming as I put my textbook for 4th hour in my bag. I turn to look and see the typical high school jock, smirking at me. "Hey Twitchy, need me to walk you to class so that you don't hurt yourself?" I glared at him and walk away. I turn slightly to see him walking behind me, continuing his "funny comments". "Come on Twitch, I'm only trying to help you. Last time you tripped over nothing and fell flat on your face." As he said that, I felt him kick the back of my left ankle, causing my left foot to hit the back of my right foot, causing me to fall face first.

When I hit the ground, I heard everyone that was left in the hallway laugh. Brad kneels down and smirks at me again. "Didn't I tell you? You need help with everything, especially walking." He walks away laughing while his group of friends slap him on the back and congratulate him. It takes all of my self-control, which is not the greatest in the world, and Voice to keep me from getting up and punching him.

_Just walk away Max. You have to go to class. No point in being late. _I tell Voice to keep his comments to himself as I walk to 4th hour. I walk in and sit in my seat, all the way in the back of the classroom. I am really starting to hate some (okay, a lot) of the people at this school. Ever since I started coming here three months ago in January, everyone has been making fun of me and telling me I am twitchy. It's not my fault. The School, a science lab that likes to combine animals and humans (me), made me that way. I don't like to be approached from behind and jump almost every time someone does it.

I am Maximum Ride, Max for short. I am one of the experiments of the School. They made it so that I am 98% human, and 2% avian. I have wings, hollow bones that make me less than 100 pounds in weight, air sacs, and I'm a lot stronger than the average human. Lately I have been living with my mom, my half-sister Ella, and my cousin Iggy. My dad, Jeb, has been on a lot of trips working for a science lab across the country. So I don't see him nearly as much.

I stare at the teacher while she lectures us on the history of America. I start tapping my foot when a crumpled up piece of paper hits my head. I look at it and in the direction of the projectile. My best friend, Ava, gestures to the paper.

I open it up and read what she wrote: _What's wrong?_

I reply: _Just the stupid preps again. No big deal. _

_ Ava: Want me to kick some ass?_

_ Me: =) No that's okay. Thanks though. Regular lunch place?_

_ Ava: Of course. ;)_

I smile at Ava. Ava was a short girl of 4' 9'' with pitch-black hair that had a blueish hue to it. She had bright green eyes that shone whenever someone pissed her off. She was always watching my back. She was one of the few people I liked at this school and was trying to keep everyone from making fun of me. She didn't know of my wings or anything, but if I had to, I would trust her with my life.

At lunch Ava and I headed over to the big tree at the front of the school. No one sits there but us, and the few people that have, lets just say they won't ever come near it again. We just started eating our lunches when my cousin, Iggy, came over to join us.

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" he asked.

"Iggy, on your left." I said. Iggy was facing the opposite way when he greeted us. You see, Iggy is blind and has been ever since he was born. He refuses to go to a special school, so he is here at our school instead. Everyone wasn't sure how he would do, but after a few months of nearly perfect grades, they stopped bothering him and left him alone.

"Oh, sorry." Iggy has never had a problem with his condition. His wings never bothered him either. Only small things like where someone is around him get him sometimes. "Normal day today?"

Before I could answer, Ava pipes up. " Preps are giving Max trouble again." Iggy looks my way, an annoyed look on his face.

"Just ignore them Max. You know they got nothing on you." I glared at Iggy.

"I thought that we were just supposed to stay out of trouble and lay low." He nodded. We had told Ava that we had trouble with kids at school in the past and that we moved here to try and start anew.

"I know that, but you should do something so that they stop annoying you anyway." I ignored him and rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." He glares in my direction and stands up.

"I'm going to class. I'll see you guys after school." He walked off and Ava and I headed to our classes as well.

After school, I met up with Ella and Iggy and we headed home. Our house is not that far away from the school. When we got home, we all put our stuff away. Iggy put his stuff in his room and Ella and I put our stuff in the room that we shared. After we put away all of our stuff, we went to the living room to watch TV until Dr. Martinez got home. Dr. Martinez is me and Ella's mom. She is a veterinarian here in town and is a very nice person.

Ever since I found out that she was my mom, she wanted me to live with her and, having nowhere else to go, I told her yes. And despite not having a lot of money, she insisted that Iggy live with us as well. Even though Iggy is not related to her directly. He is my cousin on Jeb's side of the family. Despite our relation, we look nothing alike. While Iggy has pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and albatross colored wings, I have dirty-blonde hair, normal skin, and light-brown wings with white streaks. Not only that but Iggy is also over six feet tall.

Dr. Martinez walked in the door after about an hour. "Hey kids, how are you doing?" She smiled and set all of her stuff down by the door. "Did you guys have a good day at school?"

Iggy replied. "It was a normal day for me and Max."

"No problems with kids at school?" I tapped the back of Iggy's hand to keep him quiet.

I give her a fake glare. "You make it sound like I cause the problems."

"I know you don't cause the problems dear. I'm just asking. Besides, I don't want to see you hurt again like last year." Last year, the School had found us again and sent Erasers, half-human, half-wolf guards that they created to attack Iggy and me. Iggy and I were able to fight them off, but in the process, I got a broken arm and a lot of bruises. We told Mom and Ella that it was a group of kids that formed a gang. She believed us, but she had us move across the country. "So, were there any problems?"

I shook my head. "There are no problems at all Mom. All of the kids here are really nice." I smiled at her to make it more convincing. It wasn't a lie, there hadn't been any Erasers or any other School creations, but it was because of my problems that we had to move again and everyone doesn't need to go through anything for my sake. "I even made a couple of new friends recently."

She smiled again and went to the kitchen. "We will have to invite some of them over some time. Now, what do you guys want to do for dinner?" Iggy and I looked at each other and immediately said:

"Cheeseburgers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. I only own my OC Ava. I hope everyone enjoys it and I would be very happy if you reviewed it! **

Chapter Two

"Maximum Ride!" I jumped and looked up at the source of the noise. My American History teacher, my least favorite out of all of my teachers, was glaring at me from the front of the room. "Will you _please_ pay attention during class?" A few of the kids snickered and smirked at me getting in trouble.

"Yes Mrs. Sund. Sorry." I smiled to get her to accept my apology and started writing down notes again. Despite her somewhat sunny name, Mrs. Sund was one of the meanest teachers of the school. I know I should have been paying attention anyway, but I had other things I needed to think about.

A couple of days had gone by without any problems at school. It was surprising. The preps kept to themselves, but you could see them all crowded around each other whispering quietly. The last few days they hadn't picked on anyone. Not even me. I couldn't help but get a little suspicious. Normally they couldn't go a day without at least calling me Twitchy from down the hall. Heck, sometimes they even did it in class. Something had to be going on.

The good thing was, since they were not bugging me, I didn't have to draw attention to myself. I have been more invisible the past few days than I ever have the whole school year. I've got to say, it's kind of nice.

The next day was a Thursday and everyone was happy because after two days, it was Spring Break. Not one of the kids had their full attention on the work in class. Some of the teachers didn't even do anything that day because of the lack of diligence. So, thankfully, I could keep to my thoughts all day.

During lunch, I was still in my thoughts. I knew Iggy kept to his thoughts too, because he was as quiet as I was, and it was really starting to annoy Ava.

"Can't you guys at least listen to what I am saying? I mean seriously, I know you have things on your mind, but at least have fun now, when you can be with all of your friends." I looked up at Ava and Iggy turned her way. Ava's eyes were bright green. They always were when she got annoyed and angry.

"Does being with all of our friends mean just hanging out with you?" Iggy asked.

"Well . . . I guess it does. You could hang out with Ella too you know." She said.

"But we live with her, if we wanted to hang out with her, all we have to do is go home. She's almost always there." I told Ava. Ava turned slightly away from us, acting like we pissed her off more than anyone else ever has. "Besides Ava, if you weren't hanging out with us, you would be in the Senor Building looking at all of the cute boys." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. She turned back to us and started turning red. Iggy was on the other side of me, chuckling.

"I . . . I would not!" She turned redder.

"Iggy, you should see her face! She is as red as an tomato!" Iggy let out a laugh that he had been holding in. He held his stomach and I started laughing too. We made fun of her the rest of the day while she constantly denied our claims. I've go to say, teasing Ava is kind of fun.

The following day, Iggy and I were walking to the school with Ella not far behind. We were only about 2 minutes away when I saw the group of preps discussing something about one hundred feet away from the school entrance. They looked very focused on what they were talking about and didn't even turn to look at us. I decided not to mention them to Iggy since they didn't look _too _suspicious.

The day went by without any mishaps. Besides my math teacher yelling at me for being tardy, it was a normal day. The only class that I had left was P.E. I've always liked P.E. Even though I have to change in a bathroom stall to keep other students from seeing my wings, it's my favorite class. I get to run and I don't have to sit in a desk all hour.

After I changed into my uniform, I went out to the track to run a couple of laps. They were easy for me and I had the fastest times in the class. The coach has been bugging me to join track and cross-country, but I never really wanted to. She really starts to annoy me sometimes. The coach had us playing soccer today, the girls on one of the fields and the boys on the other. The games started and I was glad that it was girls against girls. When we play against the boys, they start getting really rough and they like to cheat. Oh well.

The game ended with my team as the victor. I was always on the winning team. I went to the locker room to get my clothes and change. I headed over to the bathroom stall and shut the door, laying my clothes on the ground. Taking off my shirt, throwing that on the ground as well, I let my wings out and stretched them a little. It was hard to do in the cramped space, but it was better than nothing and soon I could go flying anyway. Iggy and I always go flying after school to keep in shape in case any Erasers show up.

I looked down to get the shirt I was wearing today to find that all of my clothes were gone. I stood there for a few seconds, looking around the stall in a panic. My clothes had to be here; I can't just go out and get my spare uniform shirt! I can't risk anyone seeing my wings. I looked around to try and see if I had kicked them into the next stall, but to no avail. Someone had taken my clothes, and they were going to pay for it.

All of the sudden I heard laughing outside of my stall. Several of the girls were giggling hysterically and one of them I could see was on the floor, holding her sides. After they were done with their outburst, the girl on the floor stood up and spoke.

"Well, Max, you're in a sticky situation aren't you?" It sounded like Brittany, one of the head cheerleaders. "Have you lost your clothes?"

"You know very well I haven't lost them at all, you took them. Give all of my clothes back right now." I growled.

"But that would take away all of the fun! We want to see how you're going to get out of this. You only have the shorts of your uniform. And I doubt that you will come out without a shirt." I looked up to see a video camera peeking over the top of the stall. "Oh, and just to let you know, everyone is going to see this video." All of the girls laughed and walked off, taking the video camera with them. I stared at the ground, wanting to punch something. I decided against it, it wouldn't help matters if I broke my hand.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down it as my knees gave out. I couldn't put everyone at home through this again. Constantly moving because I had a problem with other kids and because I almost gave me and Iggy's secret away. They don't deserve this. I felt tears running down my face as memories of past relocations flashed before my eyes. Ella crying because she was losing more friends, Mom staying up really late looking for a new job in a new city, Iggy, having to learn the layout of a new place again and again. They shouldn't have to go through this again. Not again. Not because of me.

I laid my head against the wall and cried, not knowing what to do next.

**Thanks to those who are reading! I would love you forever if you would review! I would like to improve my skills! ^^ And for those who didn't see it, I went back and correct grammar mistakes when I saw them. If you find anymore, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters from Maximum Ride and I only own my OC Ava.

I lay there with my head against the wall. What was wrong with me? Why did I have to cause so many problems? I try to blend in; I _try_ to keep my temper in check, even though I slip up sometimes. So why is it I always cause trouble for the ones I care about. I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to stop the tears running down my face. My family shouldn't have to go through this. Not now, not ever.

I have always felt this way before, even when I had just met my mom and Ella. As far as I can remember, I have felt the same way about Iggy too. Them first, that's the way it should always be.

I sat there in that bathroom stall thinking, not just of my family, but also of a way to get out of this mess. Since the preps took my clothes, I don't have anything to hide my wings and I don't have my cell phone anymore. If only I had that, I could call Iggy.

_But you don't do you? You get yourself in the worst situations, I swear. _I froze, sometimes I forgot that the ever-annoying Voice was there. He (I assume it's a 'he', the Voice sounds neither feminine or masculine) never says anything when I want him too. Speaking at the most unwanted times seems to be his best quality. _I can speak when I want, not when _you_ want me to._

'Yes yes I am well aware of that. You never let me forget it.' I thought back to the Voice. 'Yet another reason why I don't like you.' I rolled my eyes and continued to think. The best situation I could think of was to wait until it was dark and fly home and sneak into the house. I decided against it, seeing as how I would really worry Mom, Ella, and maybe Iggy. He didn't seem to worry about things too much; he was a pretty calm person.

Thinking some more, I decided to just wait for a while and see if someone comes. There is the possibility that one of the girl's sports teams is in the gym today. Or the P.E. teacher might be staying behind to finish up some work.

I called out, seeing if anyone was left in the locker room. I got no answer. I tried calling out several more times before waiting again. As I stared at the writings on the side of the bathroom stall, hoping someone comes to help me.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I have a little bit of writers block. So I am open to any suggestions or ideas that you guys have. Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
